The present invention relates to an On-Screen Display (OSD) apparatus that superimposes a character or an image on a display image on an image display apparatus such as a color television set and a color display device, and more particularly to a technology advantageously applicable to the hue control of an OSD display against a background image.
Conventionally, several OSD technologies for superimposing a character or an image on the display image of a television set have been devised. For example, an image data OSD circuit was introduced that detects the hue of a display image and contrasts a superimposing OSD image with the hue of a display image to prevent the OSD image from being blended with the background display image for clearly displaying the OSD image (for example, JP-B-7-123306).